Cyan Lullaby
Who is Cyan? Cyan is a young mute vampire girl. She is the adopted daughter of Satchi and close friend to the members of Purple Lotus. Lore Cyan at some point in her past was adopted by Satchi after his turning into a vampire. History/Biography The Adopted Vampire One night in the Purple Lotus, using the Void Club as a temporary rental location, Satchi suffered a complete mental breakdown. This breakdown was caused by Satchi recently obtaining the Sword of Truth from ZeChibi. Hybris and WhiteWolf witnessing the event try to restrain Satchi and keep the people around him safe due to his failing mental state. During this mental collapse Cyan makes her first appearance. Satchi informs Hybris that Cyan is his adopted daughter who he refused to reveal to even to his closest friends in the now defunct Renegades fearing for her safety, citing Nano’s as the main example. The young vampire runs away after seeing her father figure in such a state and Hybris follows Cyan locking themselves in a private room to talk. Hybris seeing Satchi as a potential threat to Cyan in his current state offers Cyan a place to stay in the Stranger’s Cathedral to ensure her safety until the issue can be solved. The two leave Purple Lotus through a portal leaving WhiteWolf and the PL staff to help Satchi. Within the next week Cyan is hidden inside the secret areas of the Stranger’s Cathedral until Cyan leaves. Seth under orders given by Satchi to protect Cyan searches for the vampire and soon finds her then working as a bodyguard. Satchi’s mental state was soon fixed and she was returned to her father continuing to visit PL to see him. Abduction On May 11th, 2019 Cyan was abducted by Victor, a messenger for the vampire council now seemingly turned traitor. Cyan was abducted so that she could be used as a bargaining chip for her father Satchi to be forced to help Victor in freeing Chipz from the vampire council. Personality Cyan is shy keeping away from people she is unaware of. She is very kind and trusting of those who show they are willing to protect her usually the associates of her father. Family Cyan is the adopted daughter of Satchi. Powers & Abilities * Vampirism - Cyan is a vampire gaining the perks of a long life living for about 300 years so far Alternative Roleplaying Characters Cyan (FK) Cyan plays an undead vampire girl named Cyan in Arcadum’s Forbidden Knowledge RP Group. Unlike her main Cyan character this one is more vampire like having bat wings and dressed in black clothing. Mono-Chrome Mono-Chrome is a mana spirit that gained sentience due to a failed ritual. It is two separate entities with a singular conscience. It is Vincent’s familiar and stalker, due to being a familiar it is considered a member of Aegis. Luna Strongwill Luna Strongwill is a short demi-human with wolf traits who has the magical abilities of rune crafting. She works as an inventor in Callous Row, slums located in the shadows of a gigantic futuristic cyberpunk city. Born mute she uses a virtual keyboard to communicate. Trivia * Cyan is often confused with MysticalCyan due to their similar names. She has said she is the best Cyan. * Cyan mutes their in game voice allowing to use their models mouth to appear as if their speaking or biting someone. * Cyan enjoys being held and biting people. She’s also sassy and snaps a lot. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/cyanlullaby * Twitter: https://twitter.com/CyanLullaby Gallery File:Cyan Profile 2.png File:Cyan_Profile.png File:Cyan_Full_Body.png Category:Characters Category:People Category:Vampires